Nathan Harris
Name: Nathan Eric Harris *'Gender: '''Male *'Age: 19 *'Sexuality: '''Heterosexual *'Eyes / Hair: Red / Golden Yellow *'Ethnicity:' Caucasian *'General appearance:' Slim, lean build. 6 feet tall, weighing 165 pounds. Thin face, slightly gaunt, though not overly threatening. Usually has a fairly neutral expression, though his face is very expressive. Hair usually unkempt and messy. Eyes are found by others to be very unnerving, and some say that they have a slightly wolfish gleam to them. However, this is mostly due to the rarity of such features, and mostly they give him a sharp, alert look. Clothing is usually in earthy tones. He usually wears a brown overcoat, dark navy blue jeans, and thick black turtle neck sweater, along with heavy hiking boots. *'Physical abilities:' His lean physique does not make Nathan a tough character, and his strength is fairly average overall. He however, is an excellent swimmer and overall good runner, capable of long distance running at fairly high speeds. As a student of Thai Kickboxing, he is extremely profitient in general hand-to-hand combat, as well as the use of a bo staff as a weapon. Has limited knowledge of fire arms and other weapons. *'Mental abilities:' Nathan is a stoic and determined man, not unusually being called immovable and impossible by those around him once he's made up his mind. While that usually takes a long time, Nathan's mental discipline is very impressive, and it takes a great deal to truly unsettle him. He is a quick, practicle thinker, able to appraise situations quickly and act decisively. This belies his contemplative nature, and given time, he will explore every aspect of a given task or object in great detail to fully satisfy his curiosity. *'Personality: '''His outward appearance of quiet does little justice to his privately tumultuous inner personality. He is a thinker in the purest sense, and revels in examinations and contemplations. This leads to him having a generally disconnected feel with others, though not because he's trying to push people away. He is very outspoken when he feels its necessary to be so, and can sometimes burst into a flurry of conversation that takes others by surprise. He is a rigid adherent to his own personal morality, which can make him totally inflexible in instances where he feels that that morality is being breached. This however also makes him a fiercely loyal friend. Emotionally he is fairly open and friendly, but that is tempered by his serious attitude. *'Job, hobbies:' Currently self employed freelance artist, specializing in painting. Also enjoys photography and charcoal as mediums. Involved in several athletic pursuits including his martial arts training, swimming and running. He is a music enthusiast, favouring traditional folk music, particularly Irish / Celtic. Reading and philosophy also occupy much of his downtime. *'Background:' Born in Galway City on Ireland's West Coast. Raised by his parents over their shop in the downtown thoroughfair. Graduated for Secondary School in Galway, and following a year of travelling the EU, is currently awaiting acceptance from the University of Dublin. His mother has recently fallen seriously ill. *'History:' Nathan's relationship with his parents was always strained. His father was a supporter of the IRA and the bombing campaigns against the British in both Northern Ireland and Great Britian, while his mother was staunchly pacifistic member of several Catholic organizations. This dichotomy led to many arguments between his parents both including and without Nathan. Despite this, he still had a fairly good raport with them, though his father and he purposefully avoided talking of political topics. In school Nathan had few friends and was often bullied as a young boy, both due to his strange appearance. This originally led to him learning to defend himself, following which the physical bullying quickly stopped, though stories were continually told about him. Nathan graduated school with good marks, and decided to travel for a year before he went on to university for a degree in philosophy and classic literature. He is currently romantically involved with a British girl, Emily Martin. He has not made this known to his parents for fear of his fathers reaction. *'Nationality: Irish (EU citizen by association) *'Skills: '''Mastery of Thai Kickboxing, and combat with a bo or quarter staff. Motorcycle driving. Long distance running and swimming. Reasoning and deductive skills. Basic knowledge of French. *'Religion or philosophy: 'Nathan considers himself a-religious, and finds faith in the majority of religions to be irrational and ultimately pointless. His philosophy is a personal attempt to reconcile the vast discourse of the worlds writings and speeches on various subjects. He believes in the power of a collective humanity to overcome its own selfishness and arrogance. He believes that physical violence is only necessary to defend a life, not a belief, and certainly not to take a life. He has a great faith in the power of people to be more than they are, no matter the circumstances, and sees those who have fallen as not enemies, but as people who just need some help. He has a strong conviction in community importance, and believes the majority of problems come from the dissolusion of that community bond. In short, he is a general humanist with several important twists, notably regarding freewill and individualism. *'Personal Vehicle: '''MMVZ-112 Minsk Motorcyle (Purchased in Belarus, restored in Ireland) ''Prologue: Nathan's Day' Category:Character